The Fall
by chaann
Summary: AU - Two young punks, Hidan and Deidara, have run away from their cruel foster parents together all the way to the other side of town where the Akatsuki slums in to gain more self freedom. Once inside, Hidan breaks something that belongs to one of it's members. Deidara being the friend he is, takes the fall for Hidan's actions. Sasodei & Yaoi.


This is for you sempai. You're harassing has made profit. Thank you.

**This has shota, lemon, a kink and is yaoi! Don't like don't read! Stop now! Run away!**

* * *

Two young preteens stood outside of a tall dark and rundown building panting from their long walk to the part of town no one dared go to, not even the homeless wandered the streets here. Birdcages, bikes, bins, signs and other trinkets littered the outside of the building, they were all either completely rusted or in the process of rusting. One boy looked up shielding his eyes from the rain to see a large metal chimney billow out smoke, while the other boy scrunched his sleeves closed in an attempt to keep his hands warm.

Both boys legs and shoes were soaking wet from the never ending rain that seemed to fall here. The smaller of the two boys removed his hands from his sleeves to cling onto the others sleeve and began to breathe heavy in fear. They had both traveled a long way from the main part of town to where the Akatsuki resided, away from each of their own foster homes.

The younger dug his face into the sleeve, "Hidaaan, what if they tell us to leave yeah? Or shoot us? Or or...or-"

"That's enough Deidara! No need to be a fucking baby! W-we're going to be ok!" The taller and older Hidan yelled puffing out his chest to seem brave, "We came all this way for a reason! So I can practice Jashinism and so you can make your art!"

"That still doesn't mean they will-"

"Fucking hell shut up!" Hidan stepped forward and pounded his fists mercilessly on the door over and over again until they ached from the cold and the hitting.

They both stood there waiting, Deidara taking a step every moment closer to his friend. Sure he was scared - but his art meant a lot to him and his foster home was just as awful as his real home. It was a similar story with Hidan's home. Deidara adjusted his coat hood - he could really understand why they wouldn't let him practice his Jashinist rituals, but they didn't have to be so violent and neglectful. The thoughts of if no one came to their aid swirled in his belly like a lump of clay. They would then have to go back and would very likely be both be beaten and locked up for leaving. Hopefully someone would answer the door...it was dark out too.

However it seemed no one was coming.

Hidan grit his teeth in utter fury and pushed back his wet slick silver hair. There was no way he and his friend would be going back to their foster monsters. Especially not Deidara, he was too small to even make a dent even if he wanted too. This wasn't just for him,it was also for Deidara's kick ass art..well it was actually mostly for him. Hidan wanted freedom so bad he was willing to give up everything. Bringing Deidara with him was a bonus. However things weren't looking to good for them, and Deidara could tell as well.

Hidan yelled and went back to pounding his fists one after another making as much noise as humanly possible - kicking the bottom of the door as well. Droplets of rain dripped from his bright pink ears and nose with every twisting thud at the door.

"H-Hidan I really don't think-"

Suddenly a loud snap erupted and both boys eyes shot up to the sliding eyehole on the door. Two bloodshot green eyes glared down at them, somehow making eye contact with the both of them at the same time. It was obvious this person was angry and meant business.

"What do you want you little brats? Cause any more damage to that door and it will cost you."

Deidara cowered behind Hidan, "C-cost us with our lives?"

The voice behind behind the door was low and rough "No, it will cost you a hundred dollars you little shits! Your lives are worth shit!"

Hidan took a step forward, "we don't even have a hundred dollars, you dick!"

It didn't seem even possible, but the eyes got even angrier. Deidara gave up and let out a sad sigh, leave it to Hidan to make things worse when they were trying to make a good impression. This whole trip was for Hidan anyway. He really didn't want to make this journey in fear, but it meant so much to Hidan he'd do anything to make his wish of practicing Jashinism true, so here they were.

The angry eyed man behind the eyehole were about to slam the peephole shut until he was shoved out of the way and two bright amber eyes surrounded in makeup made an appearance. Both boys went very quiet as they eyed up the new - and to be honest - very pretty and rather sweet looking eyes. It didn't last very long though as the the hole slammed shut.

Hidan was about to go at the door for a third time, but the loud clacking of locks being undone stopped him in his tracks. The door burst open and there stood a tall pretty lady with blue hair. She looked very excited to see the boys.

"Oh look at the cuties! Especially.." She shoved right past Hidan to the smaller blond in the yellow rainslicker, boots and shorts. She reached down and pinched the bright pink skin on his one unhurt knee. Deidara let out a squeal of distress at the painful pinch on his pink tender knee. "Both of you come in and tell Konan why you've come to the Akatsuki!"

Both boys entered the room to see the inside looked warm and cozy. It was cluttered like the outside with more antiques but in slightly better condition. They also saw a large dark man stuck in a box that looked to be holding too many shoes.

Laughter erupted from Hidan, "Look at the bigass fucker stuck in a box of dirty old shoes!" Even Deidara had to admit the man did look silly. The fear in his stomach continued to subside as Something told him if the man got even more angry (it seemed like a good possibility) the sweet lady called Konan would rescue them. She had already called them cute and brought them inside, and people do tend to want to protect cute things right? That wasn't the point!

Deidara reached out and smacked Hidan on the arm, "Hidan behave yourself! We came all this way for you!"

Konan let out a gentle laugh, "Why don't you boys at least take off your boots and coats, then you can follow me to a room where you can warm up and tell me why you both are all the way out here."

Both boys started taking off their things, but quickly picked up the pace as soon as they saw the large, angry man get out of the shoe box. The man didn't pay them much attention, but Hidan didn't get away without getting a smack on the head from the man as he walked by. Hidan was close to lashing out at the man, but his friend quickly have him a harsh pinch to his underarm.

Hidan and Deidara followed Konan to a sitting room warmed by a fireplace. The place was cozy and looked relatively safe. There were three computers, one laptop on the coffee table and the other two were desktop set on a large desk. The boys dropped their things by the fire to dry and sat on the couch.

Deidara's blue eyes wandered up to the paintings on the walls, but was especially drawn to the dolls placed up on the shelves. "Wow what lovely dolls you have! who is the artist?"

Konan let out another laugh as she covered his face with hands in embarrassment for the artist, "They're not dolls, they're puppets! You better not call them dolls again or Sasori will get after you...though I can see him liking you actually."

"Sasori, un?"

"Yup! He's a young artist that resides here."

Hidan leaned forward cutting off the conversation with his head, "wait there are other young people here? Young like us or.."

The woman tossed her blue hair behind her shoulder and groaned in thought, "He's about twenty-one, a real art prodigy though and has been with us for awhile now." She stopped suddenly and gave the boys a firm look, "Now, why are boys such as small as you here?"

Hidan took a deep breath and slicked back his hair. Here is comes, the moment he had been preparing for - the time where he would state his case and hopefully be accepted and be given more freedom. He stood up making himself look as big a possible, "I am Hidan, thirteen, and I'm a Jashinist. I want to practice my faith but my fucking abusive foster home won't let me!" He shouted making sure his point got across.

Suddenly a loud noise was heard and the large man known as Kakuzu stumbled in making himself known, "That crazy cult that encourages slaughter and self mutilation to some death god named Jashin?"

"Fuck yeah!"

Kakuzu gave the both boys this time a stupid look that quickly turned sour. He approached Hidan, but the closer he got, the more Hidan stumbled back onto the couch and closer to Deidara. Kakuzu gave Deidara a firm look up and down, "This little brat can't be a Jashinist too can he?"

Deidara looked at the man wide eyed but didn't say anything for a moment. He moved his eyes down to his hands moving in his lap, he looked at Hidan, to Konan and then back to the man in front of him, "No, I'm just Deidara, un."

Both adults gave the smaller boy a mildly startled look. The boy was calm and laid back, not showing as much fear as the bigger tougher looking boy had.

Konan leaned forward and brought her face close to Deidara's and poked his cheek. She slowly removed her finger, watching the thick layer of baby fat pop back up. It was strange that one boy with such strong ambition was so scared and the other was so calm. Earlier the smaller one while outdoors was shy, and rather pathetic. This one seemed warm and cozy where he was. "Deidara... Why are you here?"

The little blond kicked his feet in the air a little - since he feet didn't touch the ground - while being interested in the pretty painted finger nails in front of him as he grabbed her hand. He chewed his bottom lip and looked deep in thought for a moment, "I'm here for my friend Hidan."

Konan glanced at the other boy who was giving his friend a mixed look of concerned and dumb. The older boy obviously wasn't expecting that response. "Is that the only reason?" She asked grasping the small hand in her own, making it tighter when she felt how cold it was.

"Un...I don't get to make my art, they won't let me. They also like showing off they're bigger and stronger than me - but that's ok! I'm here with Hidan, yeah."

Kakuzu stepped in this time and sat on the armrest, "By 'they' I assume you share foster parents with this punk or you have your own to deal with."

Deidara gave Konans hands a squeeze back and spoke up to the man, "Hidan and I have different foster parents, yet he is like an older brother to me."

Konan spoke up again this time, "What about this 'art' you were talking about?"

Deidara's sat up quickly and his face started to beam, "Un! My art explodes! Art is a bang!"

The older mans head rolled back and let out a disgruntled noise as he rubbed his face, "Here I was thinking that there was at least one sane child here..."

The little blond balled his small fists and puffed out his fat cheeks in a pout, "I'm not a child, I'm twelve, un!"

"You sure look like a child." Konan and Kakuzu said together dully at the young boys attempt to look tough.

Hidan burst out laughing as his friend let out another cry of distress for the day and pulled him close. "Does this mean we get to fucking stay?"

Konan stood up and straighted out her shirt as she looked at Kakuzu. The man gave her a agitated yet pathetic look that said, 'don't ask me, I'll say no.' And gave a laugh. "I guess I have to ask our leader, Pein. Stay here, I'll be right back."

Both adults walked out of the room leaving the kids behind. Hidan jumped up and tackled his friend in the couch in sheer delight and let out a shriek, we're going to be accepted I KNOW it!" He jumped up and continued hopping about on the furniture.

"Hidan!" Deidara cried, "Stop jumping about, un! You're making us look, what, nine? Besides you're going to break something and they won't let us in!"

"C'mon Deidara I won't break anything! You say I will yet-" suddenly Hidan was cut off, "you always do! So don't say you don't break everything you thing breaker!"

Hidan turned around with a grunt and continued to jump until a loud smash was heard. Both boys let out a loud gasp as the looked on either side of the arm of the couch to see if anything had fallen off the side tables. They let out a sigh of relief as they each saw nothing. Suddenly in came to them there might be a table behind the couch and slowly both got up to investigate.

Peering over the edge they both let out another gasp as they saw a disheveled table and a smashed laptop on the floor. Hidan slowly glanced over at his usually cheerful friend to see a angry glare plastered on his face.

The Jahinist got off the couch and walked around to the computer. He picked up the cracked and broken off screen and placed it back together with the smashed keyboard and moved it back onto the table. The back of the cracked screen had a large scorpion sticker over what was assumed to be a fruit, based on what the laptop looked like it was expensive.

"Hidan you fool!" Deidara whisper-yelled and smacked him on the top of the head. "You've gotten us in trouble now!"

Hidan ran both hands back through his hair and let out a quiet whine, "Now they're not going to let me join, and probably not you either! I fucking ruined it!"

Both boys jumped up at the sound of rushed footsteps coming closer and closer. Hidan quickly ran around the couch back to his seat beside His friend and made him self comfortable really fast. Deidara swallowed hard knowing the inevitable was coming. Hidan might have a morsel in his brain that's telling him they'll get away with this, but Deidara's brain didn't.

Konan rushed in the room followed by a scary-pierced man with orange hair. It didn't take long to realize he was the leader here as both boys looked with behind with wide eyes. "What was that crash..." Both adults looked down to see plastic, metal and glass pieces on the ground, eyes wandered up to the table above it and bulged at the smashed laptop on the table.

"Fuck that's Sasori's computer!" Pein yelled quickly approaching it to lift the screen to see the damage. "All our new and old back up information was on there!"

"Yeah like Sasori is going to care about that!" Konan butt in having a look herself, "He had his digital art, planning and photos on there!"

Pein whipped his head toward Konan, "Not his art! Now he's gonna be pissed..." His head then turned to the young boys looking over the edge if the couch. Each ha their own face of distress, he could see sweat forming on the bigger ones forehead and the frustration furrowed on the smaller one.

Pein let out a growl, "Which one of you did this?"

Hidan bit his lip and took a deep breath as Deidara called out, "I did! I'm so sorry un, it was an accident." Hidan turned to look at him, eyebrows raised and jaw slack as his friend took the fall for his mistake when he should have listened. Deidara lowered his head in shame to show regret in hope the adults would buy it.

Both elders looked at each other skeptically and let out a sigh ultimately believing the kid. Konan spoke up this time, "We have to hurry and collect all the data and put it into another computer." Pein picked up the smashed laptop carefully and pressed a button releasing the part of the computer that stored all its data. "It's cracked..."

Pein out the computer down and rubbed the bridge of his nose, being careful of his facial piercings. "You silver haired boy!" Hidan jumped in pure terror as he was addressed and stood up and walked around the couch to stand beside him. "Y-yes sir?"

"Come with us and help us file papers to see what we have that could have possibly been on the hard drive." The red head then looked towards Deidara with a stern look, "You, go upstairs and have a shower." Deidara gave the man a confused look. "Find mine and Konan's room, in her dresser are pajamas. Put them on, throw your clothes in the laundry hamper and go to bed. Sasori will deal with you later."

"Yes sir un.."

Deidara climbed off the couch and wandered up to have his shower. He found the bathroom and a towel, turned it on and hopped in.

Fear struck in his belly all over again. He no longer felt safe in this house yet he didn't regret his decision in taking the fall for his friend. Hidan wanted this so bad and he wasn't going to let his friend lose his only opportunity. He rubbed his chin as he thought about the lost art and work the other artist here ha lost. His hand went down to his stomach and rubbed it in hope to soothe the ache.

"Stupid Hidan, un."

Deidara washes himself off and climbed out. He dried himself off thoroughly and eyed up a hairdryer on the counter. They didn't say he couldn't dry his hair. "This will give me extra time to prepare myself for that Sasori guys wrath un.." He said wrapping the towel around his chest and grabbing the dryer.

The boy had never used a hairdryer before but successfully dried all of his long blond hair. It came out a little fluffier that usual, but a little bushing and smoothing put it right back down to its sleek bouncy state.

The boy took a peek around the bathroom door and looked at all the doors, one was opened so he tried that one first. He peeked in and saw a large queen sized bed and women's belongings as well as mens - this had to be their room.

Deidara walked in and approached the dresser that was covered in womanly things and began searching for a drawer that held pajamas. The first one he opened her turned bright pink and closed it very fast. Bras and panties were not pajamas. The next drawer he looked in he found long satin dresses with thin straps, there were maybe six in there. He bit his bottom lip and sure hopped that these were not the pjs. People kept their undergarments and pajamas near each other right? He checked the other drawers but only found pants, shorts and pantyhose.

"Unnn.. I guess those silky things are her pjs.." He groaned going back the drawer and giving them a look. She had a couple long ones and a lot of short ones. All would be rather long on him so he settled for the longest-shortest one.

He grabbed the dress and took it with him to the laundry hamper beside the dresser and put his dirty clothes in it. Deidara scowled as he dropped the towel and slipped the dress over his head. He blushed in agony at the satin on his naked skin. They should have told him he could could get clean underwear too.

The dress came to his mid shins giving him fairly good coverage there, but the top part around his chest dipped down into a V and was made of lace. The darn slip hardly covered his nipples for goodness sake. "Sure the Konan is smaller than those other guys, but do I really have to wear her pajamas un?

"I think you look rather cute..." Deidara whipped around at the sound of the new voice, "You look like a doll.. Hey what's up with all the commotion down stairs?"

Deidara raised his hands to cover his chest in front of the red haired stranger, at first he thought the man was Sasori, but hearing that the man did not know what was going on, it couldn't be. The Sasori guy was going to already know and be ready to yell at him and give him hell for messing with his art.

"Downstairs I.. I broke Sasori's laptop.."

The young man began to approach the blond and Deidara got a good look into the mans eyes, they were a light brown and were framed with thick dark lashes. All together this man was very beautiful. HE was the one who looked like a doll, not Deidara.

"Why are you upstairs then dressed like that and not downstairs helping them fix your mess?" The stranger asked bending down to one knee in front of the boy.

Deidara let out a soft whine in fear, "I was told to bathe, get Ms. Konan's pjs on and go to bed. Sasori was going to talk to me later." Deidara's breath hitched and bowed his head, "I'm sorry if my carelessness has made anything difficult for you as it has the others, un."

Brown eyes fluttered shut and then opened as he reached foreword and grabbed the boys chin. "What's your name, brat?"

Deidara looked in the mans brown eyes with his blue ones, the man sounded harsh yet his face and actions remained calm, "My name is Deidara, un." He replied while adjusting the arms that covered his chest a bit.

The man stood up and held his hand out for the small boy to take, "Here, I'll take you to a room you can stay in." Deidara took the hand and followed the man up another flight of stairs to the end of the hallway.

The man grabbed a key from his pocket and unlocked it, opening the door for the blond and turning the light on. Deidara stepped in and gasped as he looked at a wall covered in puppet parts and a desk with more pieces and a half finished puppet. There was a bookshelf that of course held books, bottles of liquids and completed smaller puppets. There was also a twin sized bed in the corner of the room. It honesty looked like a workshop...the workshop that would belong to a puppet artist.

The blond jumped as he felt the man behind him give him a gentle shove into the room and turned to see the man close and lock the door, "Is this Sasori's workshop?"

The man ignored the boy and walked past the him to unzip his hoodie and place it on the back of the desk chair.

"You can stay here for tonight and then I'll see what I can do about getting you your own room." He turned the chair to face his guest plopped himself on the down. "You will probably have to share a room with your friend though, I hope that's ok."

Deidara gave the man a long stare, this man had to ask who he was and question about what was going on downstairs, yet he knew he had a friend with his... Then it hit him. This man WAS Sasori, and he wasn't in his workshop - he was in Sasori's room.

"A-are you Sasori?" The blond questioned in a small voice, he was expecting this friendly man to be the one who was going to give him trouble after he broke his laptop.

"Yeah that's me." He murmured still siting there looking at the small boy.

Deidara squirmed a bit under the older mans stare. He dropped both his hands again and bowed his head, "I will gladly do work to make up for the trouble I have caused you." His head came back up, "You see I'm an artist myself and I can understand how losing work could be... really irritating, un."

Sasori sat there lazily looking at the boy. Brown eyes wandered the smooth skin under the skimpy satin dress and then to the clean blond hair. He smirked as he watched the blond begin to squirm again and licked his lips.

The boy was showing signs of fear and regret, just silent staring at the boy had turned him into mush and had given Sasori all the more power. "Now now Deidara, there isn't anything to be afraid of.." The redhead patted one of his knees calling Deidara over to sit on it. The blond deemed it a bad idea to not do as the man said so walked up to him and held on to his shoulders as support as he hopped up.

Sasori placed a hand in the small of Deidara's back and on his chest to scootch his body closer to his own. Once he was deemed close enough Sasori slunk an arm around Deidara's waist and rested one hand there and the other own his own knee as he slouched to look at the kid.

"You're very young to be all the way out here you know. This place is no good for small children like yourself."

Deidara puffed out his fat cheeks again in his pout, "that's the second time I've been referred to as a kid today! i'm not a kid, I'm twelve! That makes me like, a teenager which is practically an adult, un."

Sasori have a low chuckle at the child's attempt to be tough and moved his hand from his knee to the blonds. "So you're practically an adult huh?"

Deidara immediately cowered away from the bigger man noticing he should be more respectful. This man was not only the person who had the broken laptop now, but this was also a man who was an artist of more years and experience. Sasori was someone to be respected.

"I'm sorry Sasori-Danna, I didn't mean to be rude un..."

The man bit licked his bottom lip and ended with a bite, "Danna huh? I guess I am your Danna now."

"Yes and I-"

Deidara was cut off with a pair of lips and a tongue being quickly shoved into his mouth. He thought of biting the mans tongue but quickly changed his mind as it was probably a bad idea. 'This man was big and could most likely hurt me.'

His thoughts were cut off as he moaned into the kiss when the elder began rubbing his hands up his silky satin sides. A hand then reached back and traced a long the the crack of his back side and grabbed a soft cheek. Deidara arched his whole body into the grab, lifting his body to allow more of the satin to be enclosed in between the mounds.

Sasori grabbed the two slim soft legs and wound then around his own waist as he scooped the blond around him to move to them both to the bed, not breaking their make out session. He got to his knees and place the blond down, allowing the legs below him to flop apart and expose what was underneath the dress.

Sasori groaned and pulled the slip back down to cover the boy and resumed running his hands over the silky material. He ran his hands up the boys legs again and let the dress become shorter and bunched around his thighs. Sasori grabbed the loose sides of the slip and pulled them tight, he grinned at the small lump pressing against the silky bridge and slowly began moving the tight satin strip up and down against the small length underneath. Deidara let out a high moan and pushed his hips up towards the fabric, but the redhead quickly held him back down.

Sasori let a wicked smirk cross his face as he then released the fabric on his hands and let it all pool around the youths length. He then raised a hand and grabbed the length softly and began pumping it, letting the satin softly stoke all around it. The blond let out another cry as the satin loosely circled his most sensitive area.

While the redhead stroked the blond, the other hand skied its way up to the half covered chest and rubbed a nipple though the soft lace. Blond hair thrashed about as he felt a hot breath on the lace and a mouth quickly cover the nipple and began sucking.

"Moreeee.." Deidara let out a needy moan as he spread his legs wider to allow the man above him to move closer. Sasori yanked the lace on the boys chest down and put his mouth on the other nipple before he moved his own hand down to undo his pants.

Suddenly the boys panting got louder and louder "Danna! I-Im gonna cum!" and his body suddenly shook from his orgasm.

Sasori leaned back and admired the messy child before him. His hair was messy and sticking to his neck, chest exposed and covered in pink marks and covered in saliva , and of course the wet bunch of satin piled up and wound around a softening dick.

Sasori turned his body and pulled off his trousers and boxers before turning back and pulling off his shirt. Once he was naked he grabbed the edge of the satin dress and pulled it off the boy, throwing it elsewhere on the bed and pressed his large body flush against the smaller one.

The blond let out another groan as he wiggled and thrusted up against the other male, needy for round two. Sasori bent down and captured the small pink lips below him in another heated kiss before he reached to the drawer beside the bed and pulling out a bottle of clear liquid.

The man gave the bottle a look before dropping it to his side and reaching down to snatch the blonds hips and raise the kid up onto his shoulder blades. Here sasori came face to face with the small virgin hole and have another smirk before giving it a good long lick.

Deidara moaned and wiggled his body as a tongue plunged into him. He gasped as it began thrusting in and out of him and when the man began giving it some harsh sucks. Sasori then crawled back and let the blond flop back down onto the bed before lowering his head down to the dripping member. He opened his mouth and gave it a long lick like he had done the the entrance before sucking it.

"Aaa! Danna more please please pleaaase!"

While he was sucking he busied his hands by opening the bottle and pouring the liquid onto three fingers and lubed them up. He then positioned one to the hole and quickly slid it in.

Deidara let out a gasp and clenched around the finger. Sasori popped his head up from the boys member and brought the blond in for a quick kiss, "Relax brat or this is going to hurt you even more and make me look even worse than I probably already do."

The boy raised his head up and caught the older mans lips and groaned into them as he forced himself to relax. Suddenly Sasori inserted another finger and gave it a few scissors before adding the third and final finger after the boy relaxed for the second time.

He thrusted and scissored all three fingers before looking for the smaller ones prostate. A loud moan informed him that he indeed hit it a few more times, enjoying the lewd faces the youth below him was making.

All three fingers were slowly removed and then busied themselves with opening the bottle again and pouring more of the liquid onto their masters hand. Sasori took his hand down and began pumping himself to cover up his length with lube.

A small hand reached foreword and grabbed onto the wet length causing Sasori to withdraw his own to let the blond stroke him. It wasn't long though until he swatted the boy's hands away and gave him a gentle push onto his back.

Deidara moaned again at the feeling of the larger length pressed against his entrance, "Ok brat, you're going to have to really relax or this is going to hurt a lot." The boy sent his a scared look, "Don't worry, I'm going to make you feel great..."

Sasori slowly began to enter the blond and threw his head back at the feeling of having the small hole take him in. He stopped halfway through entering though to give the boy a break and kiss away the stray tears that rolled down his fat cheeks.

"Ok...c-continue..." Deidara hiccuped raising a hand to quickly dry his face.

Sasori started to continue entering the boy but cringed when a small hand slammed onto his back and raked its sharp fingernails into his skin. Once he was fully in he intended on giving his partner another break until -

"Move move move move move!"

He smirked and slowly pulled all the way out before slamming himself back in. Deidara let out a shriek not in pleasure but in pain. "Guess I'll try again." And with another quick thrust the blond let out a completely different sounding moan.

"There there there there! Aaahhnn~ Danna please hit there again unnn!

"With pleasure~"

Sasori slammed back into the blond's prostate with a loud moan coming from the both of them, going faster and faster with each of the boy's loud begs. His hand reached down and began pumping the small length in time with the thrusts until picking up speed to go even faster.

"Danna I'm gonna cum again!"

Sasori felt the member give a hard twitch in his hand and quickly gave the it a very harsh grip quickly cutting off the boys orgasm causing the boy to scream in pain.

Still thrusting into the boy he lowered his head to bite the blonds ear, "You're going to be repaying me for breaking that laptop brat."

"Yesyesyes! Anything you want Danna!"

He pressed his lips to the blonds and gave him a sloppy kiss, "you're going to stay in my room as well."

"Yes yes! I will stay in your room unnn!"

He thrusted harder and gripped the small length even tighter, "Your body is going to be mine to see grow up!"

"Un! Yes! Yours!"

Sasori let the length go and came into the blond moaning loudly in unison with him before flopping down on top of the boy. Heavy breathing filled the room as they both came down for on their high.

Deidara nuzzled into Sasori's side as soon as he rolled off him, "I didn't even know boys could do that!"

Sasori glanced over at the boy sourly for a moment an then smiled pulling him closer into a kiss. Deidara wrapped his arms around his neck and crawled on top of him while the elder grabbed the blankets from underneath them to over them. He looked down the bed and eyed up Konan's ruined slip and cringed.

"Don't think this punishment was a good thing brat, my wrath can be even worse."

Deidara giggled and continued to peck multiple kisses against sasori's lips gently as he slowly began to fall asleep, "But we...we get to do that again, right?"

Sasori rolled his eyes, "Yeah you still owe me for breaking my laptop. "

"Oh yeah, you see un... Hidan broke that, I just took the fall."


End file.
